The Letter
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Just read a joke and thought it might fit them... BA


**The Letter**

LO:CI

by RoadrunnerGER

_No, they are not mine. Who said so? They are Dick Wolf's._

_A/N: For my chat partners… Love you, guys! Meep-meep! Enjoy! Meep-meep!_

_(Oh, and these "letter"-stories ARE different of course…)_

xxx

When Alex and Bobby Goren left the MCS's bullpen at One Police Plaza, she was a bit moody. Down in the garage she settled in the driver's seat and he took his place beside her.

"What's up, Alex?" he asked. "Suddenly you were annoyed. What happened?"

She glanced at him. He had been lucky.

"While you were at the restrooms Liv came to me, because she got a call from the COD. He pestered her because of the Crichton case."

"And she took it out on you?" Bobby asked incredulous. "That's unlike her."

"She's still not used to this position," Alex defended her friend who now was their commanding officer. "It's all new to her, and sometimes all Greek."

Bobby chuckled.

"Do you want her job?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I don't. That would mean that you would have to be transferred. Brass would have problems with you working under me."

"You never had this problem…" he replied innocently.

One glance at him showed her that he was fighting the grin that wanted to crack his features.

"…me, working under you."

Alex blushed. A little gasp escaped her. Their marriage had curbed him. He was not as unbalanced and restless as he had been before. Instead he refined his anyway dangerously skilful tongue. To her joy and worry he also used that more often for banter now.

It was raining, and when she finally pulled into their driveway they had to run for the front door.

"It's so quiet here," Alex wondered when they entered the hall. "Barbara should be here."

"She'll certainly be upstairs," Bobby replied. "I'll look for her."

"Okay, then I start with dinner preparations."

"By second thought… _you_ should check on her." Bobby grinned and breathed a kiss on her cheek.

Alex lashed out for him playfully and shooed him out. She loved his grin. One thing he had passed on to their daughter along with his once dark curls. Alex also loved it when both of them turned to her with that grin on their faces when she called for _Bobby_, because that was Barbara's nickname, too. She started with a pot of water on the stove, something that could not go too wrong.

Suddenly Bobby stormed in.

"Alex! Have a look at that," he panted and held a letter out to her, reading:

_Dear Mom,_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry to have to write and to tell you this way that I'm leaving together with my boyfriend. He's the love of my life, my one true love!_

"What?" Alex gasped. "I guess I misread that!"

_You should see him: He's sooooo cute with his many tattoos and piercings. Dad would love his giant bike!_

_But that's not all, Mom. I'm finally pregnant and Ricardo convinced me to get the twins. We already have a trailer and a place in the woods where we can live in peace and have parties with our friends. As he's from a big family he wants a lot of kids, too. Something I'm also dreaming about._

"She can't be serious! Wait till I get you in my claws, young lady," Alex roared. "You'll regret this. You can count on that!"

_We'll grow hash for us and our friends, so that they don't have to suffer too much when they don't have money for coke or meth.__ In the meantime I hope that they will develop a cure for AIDS, so that Ricardo will be better soon. He doesn't earn that, really._

Alex was white as chalk now.

_You don't have to be worried, Mom. I'm already 13 and can take care of myself. I hope that we'll be able to visit you two __for Christmas, so that you can get to know your grandchildren._

_Love, Barbara_

Shivering with rage Alex stood right beside the sink. Her fist closed around a towel, her knuckles shining white. Water welled in her eyes, so that she almost had missed the little arrow down in the right corner of the page. She turned the paper.

_PS: That's all bullshit. I'm just over at Larissa's._

_I just wanted to tell you, that there are worse things than the report card over there in the uppermost drawer of my desk. I love you two!_

_Bobby_

"I'm going to kill her," Alex grumbled, annoyed but also relieved that it had been a joke. "She's the same brilliant idiot as you are." She looked up at her husband. The grin, tucking at the corners of his mouth, grew with every second, until it certainly challenged the Cheshire Cat. "You already read the whole of it!" Alex roared. "You impertinent son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!"

"Make me," he cheered and ducked a flying towel, next a sponge.

"Well, you would love working under me? I'll take you at your word! You're going to be my slave tonight!"

They could deal with Barbara later. Swinging a pan and her cuffs she chased him up the stairs into their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: And? What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me honestly… :) 


End file.
